


I Made You a Pie

by Zaikyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Pie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikyo/pseuds/Zaikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tastes just like cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You a Pie

Dean Winchester was never one to be surprised. And why would he be? When every week of your existence is spent faced with the worst the world has to offer, it becomes difficult to find much alarm in anything.

So when the hunter had returned from an afternoon of errands to find an angel sprawled naked across the kitchen table, red jelly spread heavily over his most _extravagant/_ bits, it was more than safe to label himself bewildered. He half set― half dropped his bags to the floor and walked further Into the tiny kitchenette. Uncapped containers of whipped cream and cherry sauce lined the space by the sink, and there was an empty tin of almonds next to the fridge. It looked as if a child had had a field day, and Cas was the messy aftermath. Dean looked to the angel with wide features.

"Cas... what― what are you―"

"I made you a pie."

And fuck, if that wasn't weirdly the single hottest thing he'd ever heard. Partially because of the raw, gravelly way Cas' voice constricted when he spoke, and also because of the obvious twitch in the angels whipped cream doused erection just then. Dean barely suppressed a moan as he felt the weight of his own growth under his belt. He shed his jacket and moved to throw a leg over the table and straddle his angel's waist.

Cas was sticky, but Dean enjoyed the feeling as his hands moved slowly over the angel's chest, marking finger sized stripes in the red coating. He leaned over to lick one delicious nipple, gaining a low groan as he took it completely between his teeth and sucked, locking smoldering gazes with those beautiful blue irises.

Cas tasted like cherry. Well, not Cas exactly, but the sweet red filling smothered across his stomach did. Heavy coated and sticky, the angel was nothing but bare flesh under crimson, eyes sparkling something awfully oceanic under the intense scrutiny Dean had him drowning in as he licked down the length of his torso. Further and further down, shifting to kneel next to the kitchen counter to better access the awaiting gem midway down the angel's body. That perfect piece of Cas, drenched in foamy white; Dean ran a finger over the very tip, teasing as he collected a fair bit of cream before sucking it from his finger. Underneath, he discovered more of that scrumptious red, coating his angel's swelling member.

Dean leant down and kissed the slit at Cas' head, the gel of the cherry filling providing a sticky after-feeling on Dean's lips. He licked it away and kissed again, tongue slipping out to run across the aching organ. A shudder escaped his angel and Dean smirked, rubbing the whole of his tongue across the surface of Cas' head, tasting every sweet bit of red and white dripping from the angel. He took his time with the tip, sucking the entire mushroom shape into his mouth, cleaning it completely with his tongue. Underneath him, Cas let loose a series of breathy moans dragging in his throat.

Dean wanted to taste him, all of him from the bottom up. He wanted to suck the sweetness dry from Cas' beautiful treat. He opened his mouth to swallow the angel whole.

Cas watched himself disappear as pink, plush lips engulfed him entirely, a wet warmth sliding across his skin in one swipe. The tip of Dean's nose grazed the angel's soft hairs, which smelled just like Cas, and sex, and a bit of cherry. Dean savored the taste, pulsing up and down Cas' shaft, taking every bit of red flavoring with his tongue.

And Cas fucked upward into Dean's mouth, not wanting to lose that wonderful suctioning warmth for a second too long. Each time, Dean's lips brushed against the very base of his shaft and an almost violent chill ran down Cas' sides. The friction of Dean's tongue as it scaled across the angel's flesh was maddening; enough to send Cas over the edge. With one last buck, he exploded his own creamy white deep into Dean's throat in a series of violent shudders, one right after another. And Dean took every bit of it, finding the taste to be the sweetest of everything his mouth had come into contact with today. Cas fell limp on his tongue, exhausted breaths dragging from his lips. And Dean didn't bother to hide his smile.

 

Cas always made the best pies.


End file.
